Lost In You
by KNDfreak
Summary: Seifer and Hayner were a couple, until Seifer goes away for college, breaking Hayner's heart in process. Now, the blond's back and wants another chance with Hayner. But will he? "One more time. It's all I ask." "I'm not sure I can give you 'one more time"


_**Seifer and Hayner were a couple, until Seifer goes to college, breaking Hayner's heart in the process. Now, the blond's back and wants another chance with Hayner. But will Hayner accept it? "Just one more time. It's all I ask." "I'm not sure if I can give you 'one more time'." SEINER.**_

* * *

><p><em>Hayner watched with dull, brown, eyes as everyone gathered around to celebrate another year of finishing school. Well, if you were in the 12th, and passed all your classes then yes, you had finished High school. But Hayner was only in the tenth grade, getting ready for the eleventh. So, why was he here for the party?<em>

_The answer was quite simple, really. His boyfriend, Seifer Almasy, had told him to come here, because apparently, he had a very important message to give to him. Hayner wonder what kind of message it was._

_Looking around, Hayner spotted the taller blond talking a brown haired girl that sort of reminded him of Olette. Jealously rolled and curled inside of his stomach, before shoving it away. He didn't know why this keeps happening; every time he sees Seifer with one of his friends that were a girl, Hayner would feel jealous, even though he was Seifer's boyfriend. That...didn't mean anything, right?_

_Shaking his head, the teen began walking towards the blond and stopped short when the Olette lookalike giggled quietly as Seifer began lowering his face to hers. The feeling came back, stronger than ever, but Hayner continued to ignore it._

_"Seifer!" Seifer looked up and his brows lowered before he looked at the girl, excused himself, and grabbed his arm, pulling him away from the party. "Well?"_

_"Well what, Lamer?" Seifer asked, annoyed. Hayner just gave him a look._

_"Your message?" Seifer looked confused for a minute before realization dawned on him and coughed awkwardly into his hand._

_"Oh. Listen, I'll talk you...later, when there's not alot people around, okay?" The blond almost looked sincre when he'd said that. Hayner frowned, an uncomfortable feeling settling into his stomach._

_"Why? What is it that you can't say to me in front of me?" Hayner asked, determind. Seifer scowled._

_"Look, I said later, okay? I'm trying to save you from the embarrassment." Wrong choice of words. Hayner glared at him, fire sparked in his eyes._

_"Tell me now, Seifer!" Seifer glared back._

_"No!"_

_"Yes you will, you coward!" Hayner shouted, even after the party started to quiet down. The way Seifer's eyes turned into stone should surprise Hayner, but after dealing with him for two years, this was nothing short of a surprise of him. Seifer hated being called a coward, even if it's his own boyfriend._

_"I'm breaking up with you." Seifer said, glaring coldly at the younger. Hayner eyes went wide as his mouth dropped._

_"What?"_

_"I'm breaking up with you. Hayner, this relationship isn't going anywhere. We're always fighting, and fussing-"_

_"That's part of our relationship, dumbass." Hayner hissed, narrowing his eyes as tears pricked his eyes. Seifer rolled his eyes._

_"Whatever. Just...don't call me anymore." With that, Seifer walked away, that girl in arms. Hayner watched him go before storming away, holding back the tears until he safe at home._

* * *

><p>That had happened over two months ago, and still, Hayner couldn't believe their relationship ended on a sour note. Hayner didn't go to school for at least two weeks, before being force to go by his mother and friends. Said friends didn't make the situation better, by repeatingly telling him that Seifer was no good for him, and he could do better.<p>

But that was the problem with Hayner.

Seifer _was _his better; his equal. Nobody else could spark the fire and energy in him like Seifer did. For Hayner, there was no point in continuing the Struggles, if he didn't have anybody that was better in speed, agility, and more often than not, conquest him from time to time.

Hayner didn't fall into depression, he still hang out with Roxas, Pence, and Olette, as well as Fuu and Rai, now that their leader was gone. He still did fun things, but it just wasn't the same without the blond haired bully, who Hayner had consequencely fell in love with.

Now it was over, and Seifer was a walking free game for anyone.

He didn't cry; not anymore. Long ago, the thought would have hurt, but the hurt was just a dull pain, and nothing more. Hayner was better than that, stronger than that.

It was a cloudy Saturday, looking as though it's about to rain, but Hayner didn't care. He made his way to the hideout that was empty some time ago. The group stopped going ever since Roxas got a boyfriend, named Axel. Hayner didn't like him much, the redhead resembles Seifer in a way, but whatever. The point was, the hideout wasn't their hangout anymore, and for once, Hayner was thankful.

Pushing away the curtain, Hayner sat on the couch, and looked at the ceiling. For a long time, he'd sat there, never moving, even when the rain began. He was faintly aware of the curtain moving, but didn't say anything.

Was there signs of breaking up? No, Seifer and Hayner did everything they could to be together. Seifer was content with Hayner and visa versa. They fought, sure, but what relationship hasn't? It was a natural thing for them, especially when they've been fighting even before they got together. Hayner didn't understand why the two broke up, but they did, and even though he _says _and _looks _like he didn't care, it was a far cry from the truth.

A single tear fell and before he could get it, someone's hand, a much larger hand, wiped away the tear.

"Whatcha crying for, 'wuss?" Hayner eyes went wide as he turned to see Seifer Almasy, standing there, right in front of him. For a moment, the two looked at each other in silence before Seifer shoved his hands in his pockets, cocking his head to the side. "Mind telling me what got you thinking so hard that you failed to notice your surroundings?" Hayner glared and didn't say anything before getting up and walked away, only to be grabbed by the arm. "Where are you going?"

"Away from you." Hayner snarled, glaring at his ex. Seifer rolled his eyes.

"Come on, is that any way to treat your b-"

"Stop it!" Hayner shouted, snatching his arm away from the gasp, still glaring. "Stop it. You're not anything to me. Or did you forget our little scene at your party?" Seifer glared.

"You're the one who'd started it!"

"Yeah, because you wouldn't be man enough to tell me in front of your friends!"

"I didn't want to see you get hurt, Hayner!"

"You're doing a terrible job at it, then! What do you want, Almasy?" Hayner asked, and Seifer glared, heat rushing to his face, before sighing.

"I'm sorry." Hayner blinked.

"What?" Seifer narrowed his eyes at the smaller teen.

"You heard me the first time. Don't make me say it again." Hayner wanted to crack a smirk, but didn't. He turned away.

"Apology _not _accepted." He stated before walking out in the rain, not looking back to see if Seifer was following, which, he did.

"What if I'd said I take it all back?" The honey-white blond asked, making Hayner pause in mid-step. He looked at the college student. Seifer shrugged. "What if I'd said I wanted to get back with you?"

"And what if I'd said no?"

"Then I'll keep bothering you until you said yes." Despite himself, Hayner chuckled.

"And what if I'd told you to leave me alone?"

"Request ignored."

"What if I'd told you I already got a boyfriend." Hayner was lying, and the blond knew it too, but played along anyways.

"I could always steal you away from him." Seifer said as he began walking in circles around Hayner. The dirty brown haired boy eyed his ex for a brief moment before sighing.

"What do you want from me, really? Other than apologizing." He asked, tired of the game they use to play. Seifer bit his lip, looking at the ground as the rain began to pour even harder.

"I want to get back together. Just one more time. It's all I ask for."

"I'm not sure if I can give you 'one more time'." Hayner said, shivering and mentally bashing himself for not bringing a longer coat. When he felt something warm over his shoulders, he'd looked up in surprised to see Seifer giving him his trench coat, as well as the beanie, letting his different color hair get wet.

"I know, but...I miss you, Hayner. And I still love you." He said before kissing Hayner gently on the lips. Hayner blinked stupidly, touching his lips before looking at the older. Seifer looked back, his ice blue eyes glowing softly as if to show his remorse for breaking up with Hayner, as well as his heart.

"You know what," Hayner started before wrapping his arms around Seifer's torso, and snuggled against his stomache, face burried. "I think I will. But you have to make it up to me. I was so lonely without you." He mumbled. Seifer held him tightly.

"I will, I promise." Seifer whispered and two lovers held each other for a good while before moving towards Seifer's apartment, so Hayner wouldn't catch a cold.

_Somehow I've found a way to get lost in you_

_Let me inside; let me get close to you_

_Change your mind, I'll get lost if you want me to_

_Somehow I've found a way to get lost in you" Three Days Grace- "Lost In You"_


End file.
